


Не самый худший вариант

by Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Женаты и с детьми, Настоящая мужская дружба, Юмор, брак по залету, флафф, флафф и еще раз флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок возвращается, а Джон женат. Может быть, это не так уж плохо?..</p><p>Предупреждение: возможно, Мэри-Сью, YMMV (на вкус и цвет...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Не самый худший вариант

Едва войдя в дверь, Джон понял, что у них гости. Для этого не требовалось даже замечать чье-то чужое пальто, висящее в прихожей, или кожаные перчатки, небрежно брошенные на столик под зеркалом — достаточно было услышать смех. Мэри не смеялась так весело и искренне вот уже несколько недель. Даже зная, что ни в чем не виноват, Джон винил себя.  
Какая-то еще не знакомая ему подруга?.. Пальто, правда, вроде бы мужское...  
Он шагнул в гостиную, да так и застыл на пороге.  
Первым он увидел Мэри — она действительно смеялась, сидя на диване с чашкой в руке и поджав под себя одну ногу, как всегда, когда была в непринужденном настроении. Видимо, ради гостя она сменила растянутую домашнюю футболку на просторную блузку для беременных и даже аккуратно заколола волосы: в последние дни из-за депрессии и токсикоза у нее не было сил следить за собой. "Ну слава богу, — подумал он, — кризис миновал, понемного придет в себя, и теперь..."  
А вот гостя он заметил уже во вторую очередь. Сначала взгляд скользил, выхватывая какие-то фрагменты — шарф, небрежно брошенный на спинку кресло, расслабленная поза нога на ногу, сложенные домиком пальцы касаются срезанного подбородка, манжеты темно-зеленой рубашки видны из рукавов серого костюма...  
Гость уставился на Джона холодноватым взглядом раскосых светло-серых глаз и ничего не сказал.  
А Мэри весело заметила:  
— Все-таки мне удалось свести знакомство с твоим другом Шерлоком. Правда, здорово?  
— Да, — деревянным тоном заметил Джон. — Здорово. Вы, смотрю, хорошо проводите время?  
Мэри энергично кивнула.  
— Он рассказал мне всю мою биографию, предрек нам с тобой развод через два года и заметил, что для брака по залету я еще не самый плохой вариант. Он очарователен.  
Шерлок приподнял брови.  
— Благодарю за комплимент. Может быть, три года.  
Джон осторожно вытянул вперед руку.  
— Да, можешь потрогать, — Шерлок оттопырил локоть над подлокотником кресла. — Живой и настоящий.  
Джон прокашлялся.  
— Пожалуй, я поверю экспертизе Мэри. Чаю?  
— Да я уже... — начала Мэри, бросив короткий взгляд на чайник на столике, и тут же осеклась. — Конечно, Джон. Было бы очень здорово.  
Джон замороженно кивнул и пошел на кухню — делать чай.  
— Шерлок, почему бы вам ему не помочь? — спросила Мэри у Джона за спиной.  
Судя по шороху одежды, Шерлок встал с кресла.  
— Возможно, я ошибся, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Четыре года.  
На кухне у Джона все-таки закружилась голова, но Шерлок успел его поймать.

***  
Джона разбудила непреодолимая сила, которая подбросила его с кровати, заставила выхватить пистолет из прикроватной тумбочки и направить оный на темную фигуру, в позе летучей мыши скрючившуюся на подоконнике. Только через секунду Джон сообразил, что "непреодолимая сила" равнялась короткому взвизгу Мэри, а у фигуры на подоконнике подозрительно знакомые кудри — в свете фонарей за окном это было ясно видно.  
Мэри, к счастью, уже успела справиться с собой и даже включила ночник.  
— Шерлок, вам нужно приглашение войти? — спросила она слабо.  
Казалось, Шерлок пару секунд всерьез обдумывал ее вопрос.  
— Нет, я войду все равно, — сказал он наконец и спрыгнул с подоконника. — Но могу сразу же выйти, через дверь. Добрый вечер, кстати говоря.  
— Слава богу, — ответила Мэри, — а то я уже было подумала, что вы какой-нибудь вампир. И вам добрый вечер. Почему вы там торчали минуты две и пугали меня?  
— Писал смс, — ответил Шерлок, стаскивая перчатки.  
— На подоконнике?!  
— Неотложное дело. Одевайся, Джон, и пошли.  
— Что?! — это было первое, что Джон сумел выдавить из себя. — Ты влезаешь ко мне в комнату через окно посреди ночи и требуешь, чтобы я одевался и шел куда-то?  
— Учитывая историю наших с тобой взаимоотношений, тебя это удивляет? — Шерлок хмыкнул. — Впрочем, если настаиваешь, можешь отправляться прямо в таком виде. Кстати, симпатичная татуировка.  
Джон чертыхнулся и сообразил, что стоит посреди спальни в чем мать родила с пистолетом наперевес — Мэри ненавидела, когда он спал в пижаме.  
— Вы ее раньше не видели? — удивилась Мэри. Она сама, казалось, ничуть не смущалась — хотя ей-то что, она под одеялом. — Вы же полтора года прожили вместе!  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Мэри, уж вы-то должны знать, что ваш супруг не склонен к эксгибиционизму. Джон, у нас очень мало времени!  
Джон коротко рыкнул и с мутной головой побрел к платяному шкафу.   
— Почему через окно? — буркнул он, натягивая трусы.  
— У вас ведь в соседней комнате спит ребенок, или я ошибаюсь? — с легким раздражением в голосе ответил Шерлок. — Который, опять же если мне память не изменяет, весьма неадекватно реагирует на дверной звонок.  
— Боже, — пробормотал Джон, встряхивая головой. — Я сплю и вижу сон! Шерлок заботится о детях!  
— Не о детях, — поморщился тот, — а исключительно о собственных барабанных перепонках. Не забудь запасные патроны.

 

***

— Он в реанимации, категорически...  
— Номер палаты, быстро!  
Шерлок Холмс, давящий на старшую сестру был ужасен; впрочем, Дороти Хиггинс после пятнадцати лет работы старшей сестрой в госпитале было не напугать ничем, а уж менее всего разозленными родственниками.  
— Только ближайший родственник. Один. Все.  
— Я его бойфренд!  
— Я его жена!  
Два возгласа слились в один.  
Дороти опустила очки на нос и удивленно окинула поверх них взглядом странную парочку, папка сама выпала у нее из рук. Парочка тоже глазела друг на друга с одинаково распахнутыми глазами и одинаково злобным выражением на лицах.  
Вдруг Шерлок широко, необыкновенно очаровательно и столь же фальшиво улыбнулся, приобнял Мэри за плечи и притянул к себе; Мэри также выдавила из себя гримасу, напоминающую улыбку.  
— Одна семья, что я могу сказать? — легкомысленно заметил Шерлок, на секунду вытянул шею. — Ага, пятьсот первая палата, спасибо. Пойдем, дорогая!  
И утянул Мэри за собой по коридору.  
Дороти моргнула, глядя им вслед. Высокий красавец средних лет, словно спрыгнувший из кадра какого-нибудь фильма про поэтическую богему; ухоженная тридцатилетная блондинка с лицом почти-фотомодели... Ну надо же.  
Шерлок обернулся через плечо и бросил ей.  
— Да — на оба ваших предположения.  
Несколько позже, когда лечащий врач уже успел заверить их, что жизнь Джона в неопасности, они приходили в себя возле кофейного аппарата. Мэри скорчилась в кресле, сосредоточенно рассматривая колени, Шерлок расхаживал перед ней взад и вперед.  
— Что ты сказал медсестре? — спросила Мэри.  
— А? — Шерлок остановился.  
— "Да — на оба ваших предположения". Что ты имел в виду?  
— О, — Шерлок сморщился. — Она посмотрела на нас двоих и подумала "Должно быть, этот малый очень хорош в постели или у него золотое сердце". Она достаточно сентиментальна, у нее на стойке обложкой вверх...  
— Нет, стой! — Мэри вскинула голову. — Откуда ты знаешь, что Джон хорош в постели?  
— Но это же очевидно! — он закатил глаза.  
Секунду Мэри сидела, напряженно соображая, потом начала хихикать.  
— Шерлок, боже мой, ты такой идиот! Ты правда думаешь, что меня ничего другого не могло привлечь?  
— Допустим, — неохотно проговорил Шерлок. — Но как насчет других его девушек? Все они были красивы, уверенны в себе и все держались значительно дольше, чем было бы для них разумно, если учитывать джонову внешность, отсутствие стабильного дохода и...  
— ...Твои усилия по их отпугиванию.  
Мэри уже смеялась в голос. Уязвленный, Шерлок замолчал.  
— Между прочим, ты ошибся, — сказала она наконец. — Он не хорош в постели, он великолепен. Завидуй теперь... бойфренд.


	2. Знаменательные даты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отдельный драббл, но связан наличием у фигурантов детишек и хорошим отношением Шерлока к Мэри.

— Шерлок! — Джон придвинул к двери последний ящик. — Мать твою, что теперь?  
— Теперь ждать, — хладнокровно произнес консультирующий детектив сквозь судорожные попытки перевести дыхание. — Либо приедет Лестрейд, либо...  
— Они взорвут дверь?  
— Думаю, вывезут дурь и взорвут весь дом. И не надо так на меня смотреть, тот факт, что здесь находится логово наркоторговцев, абсолютно не следовал...  
— Вообще-то, я не о том, — перебил его Джон. — Ты хоть помнишь, какой сегодня день?  
— Точно не годовщина нашей встречи.  
— Что? — Джон слегка растерялся. — А когда?..  
— Двадцать девятого января. Сегодня первое сентября. Так, двигают мебель... Я бы сказал, у нас есть минут десять. Когда ты отправил СМС Лестрейду?  
— Когда мы вышли из машины. Можешь отправить повторное и покапать ему на мозги. Не сбивай меня с темы. Итак, дату ты помнишь. Но ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?  
— Восемьдесят лет с начала второй мировой?  
— О, прекрасно, я удивлен, что ты знаешь историю.  
— Ты удивишься, сколько убийств совершается фанатами Гитлера. Джон, если тебе нужно мне что-то сказать, предлагаю сделать это быстро, потому что, судя по всему, эвакуация в самом разгаре.  
Джон шумно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и закатил глаза.  
— Сегодня твоя племянница идет в школу! В первый класс! Твоя чертова племянница, Шерлок! Почему я должен об этом помнить?  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Потому что это тебя она называет "дядя Джон", а меня "злой гений".  
— Пошла в вашу семейку интеллектом. И она права. Ты даже не позвонил ей и не поздравил.  
— Почему я должен поздравлять ее с началом этого унизительного процесса, когда в течение 12 лет из нее будут пытаться сделать скучный продукт общественной системы с начисто промытыми мозгами? Майкрофт не послушал моей настоятельной рекомендации о домашнем обучении.  
— Ну да, конечно, как я мог не догадаться... — Джон закатил глаза. — Майкрофт решил, что еще одного гениального асоциала ему в семье не надо, а ты, разумеется, обиделся. Может быть, не нужно срывать злость на ребенке? Она тебя любят.  
— Дети в этом возрасте всех любят.  
Возня за стенкой стихла.  
— Шерлок, ради бога! Напиши ей хотя бы СМС! Может быть, нам с тобой осталось жить минут пять, по твоей же оценке. Ты всерьез хочешь все это время спорить со мной? — Джон поднял бровь. — Опять?  
— Да, безусловно, второй раз — дурной тон, — после короткой паузы фыркнул Шерлок. — Смотри.  
Он вытащил из кармана пальто камерофон и продемонстрировал Джону. На широком трехмерном экране уже было набрано: "Джил, этот шифр я нашел рядом с тремя трупами. Дешифровывать не хочу, жду твоего хода. PS С первым днем в школе." Ниже была фотография написанного на скамейке шифра, снятая под таким углом, чтобы не было видно тел. Джон сам делал этот снимок сегодня утром.  
— Как ты залез в мой телефон?!  
— Новые технологии, Джон, пассивная передача данных на избранный номер. Если ты не хотел, чтобы я менял твои настройки, не стоило ставить паролем мой день рождения. Неглупо, но после той женщины меня этот ход уже на полгода не задержит.  
Он нажал "Отправить".  
— Ты правда не собираешься дешифровать этот код?  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Конечно, нет, Джон, это же подарок. Где твои этические принципы? Кроме того, вероятно, мы уже просто не успеем, — добавил детектив с явным спокойствием.  
— Вроде бы, я слышу сирены...  
— Или успеем, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Кстати, поздравляю, Джон.  
— А меня-то с чем?  
— Сегодня годовщина твоей свадьбы.  
Джон только хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Черт! Я же не успею...  
— Я так и подумал, поэтому серьги во вкусе Мэри лежат на каминной полке квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. Вернемся — заберешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Следующая глава - на самом деле отдельный драббл. Но поскольку это все флафф, все в одном ключе и везде у Шерлока хорошие отношения с Мэри Морстен, я поместила их вместе...


End file.
